AUN Conduct Laws
This is a section of passed AUN Laws regarding organisation and conduct of the UN. Constitution The UN Constitution first draft (The Horrible Death Stone) is to be an official document which we must abide by. AAC, Dalania and Shaderia were for, Kaneland was against. Voting Cycle Clarification The deadline for voting cycles shall be Saturday mid-day. Proposals made Wednesday and afterwards will follow on to the Saturday of the next week. AAC, Amun-Seth, Dalania, Kaneland, Novak, Shaderia, Stahl Federation and United Provinces all voted in favour. UNHQ and General Assembly The UN headquarters should be built upon neutral land and for this purpose the members should therefore collectively fund the building of a world city upon the unclaimed island west of Lexilo. The island will essentially be a UN administered city state and this would allow of more independent operations of the UN forces. The name of the island and/or city shall be the Loveshack, U.N. Administered Territory. This law was passed with seven out of eleven nations voting, with 6 nations (Dalania, Lexilo, Lupaia, Novak, Shaderia and the Stahl Empire) in favour and Kaneland against. Four nations (AAC, DPRSJ, Landland and Lupinis) did not cast their vote, but the motion was passed as since a majority had been reached their votes would not overturn the result. Law Dating Every UN law proposed by the General Assembly should contain the date it was first proposed. This will help the UNEC decide if the law should stay in the General Assembly beyond the Saturday deadline if it was proposed late in the week. When passed, the law should show the date it passed. Passed unanimously. Nations voting included Kaneland, AS, Lupaia, AAC and Shaderia. International Criminal Court An International Criminal Court to be set up to try war criminals. Only four nations were present; Dalania and Shaderia were for, AAC abstained and Kaneland was against. Loveshack Research Projects A giant microwave and blender shall be built in the Loveshack to research pressing scientific questions such as "Will it blend?". This giant microwave will be the only one of its kind permitted due to the issues it raises in the WMD law. Eight of eleven countries were present; six (Kaneland, Lexilo, Lupaia, Novak and Shaderia and Stahl) were for, though Lexilo opposed the microwave specifically and Shaderia noted indifference. The AAC did not seem to commit to a vote saying they were on the fence, and there was confusion amongst the Lupinis delegation ("Lupinus is is against.. or for.. or.. damn it Moonmoon that doesn't mean you blend the papers. This could take a momment..."). UN Flag Six of eleven nations (Kaneland, Lexilo, Lupinis, Novak, Shaderia and the Stahl Empire) voted in favour of the proposed flag with all voting in favour. Moonmoon of Lupinis also wanted wings, but this suggestion did not receive any support. UNEC Creation Currently the UN has a strong tradition in creating and discussing legislation in the form of the General Assembly. Enforcing this legislation, however, is a different matter, and since the UN lacks an institution that can do this effectively Novak proposes that the Arsinos United Nations Executive Council is formed. The role will be to head the institutions and apparatus of the UN in accordance with legislation. By supporting this, member nations would agree the council has executive powers over things such as powers to suspend nations if they have grounds to do so, as well as controlling the peacekeeping forces and so on. The council will always have an odd number of members, starting at three. Novak feels we will not need to expand this but this could be done through the General Assembly at a later date. The council will be updated every week along with proposed laws, though if there is no desire to change there will be none. The system to decide members of the council will be through nominations/votes. A country may propose its candidate (and vote for itself in doing so) or can support another country's candidate. Voting is not compulsory. The three candidates with the most votes will be elected to the council. Ties shall be resolved as follows: if one of the countries had a representatives in the previous council then the other country shall be elected; or if not, a dance off shall be instigated. If the dance off is a tie then it will be randomised. We feel this system means that the various alliances and factions across the world will each get a say in the matter, and yet these factions will also not be capable of overwhelming this system. It will also require co-operation in order to have a chance. Six nations were present (AAC, Kaneland, Lexilo, Novak, Shaderia and the Stahl Empire) and all voted for, though Kaneland was suspended and therefore had their vote discarded. Quad-Weekly Elections The UNEC needs a fixed term to simplify the voting process. After a UNEC is be elected, it will be on the fourth Saturday that the UNEC will change over. Of five nations present (AAC, Lexilo, Novak, Shaderia and Stahl) all voted in favour, though Stahl was suspended and the number of eligible votes was lowered to four. UNEC Votes for Active Members Only Members voting in UNEC elections must be active within the UN. Landland, Shaderia and Stahl federation voted in favour. AAC and Novak voted against, citing the proposal as too limiting and that the proposed law is too vague, particularly as "active" was not defined. Inaugural Hokey-Cokey The UNEC must all perform the hokey-cokey together when being sworn into office. AAC, AS, Landland, Lupinis, Novak, Shaderia, Stahl Federation were all for. Lupinis suggested jello shots. Amend UNEC Election Cycle The election must be initiated in advance, otherwise the incumbent UNEC will remain indefinitely until it is called. Any full member nation which is not suspended can call the election. Once it is called the handover will take place on the next Saturday or, if called on Wednesday, Thursday or Friday, then the Saturday after as with UNGA proposals. The UNEC must be in power for four weeks before a changeover though the election can be called as soon as they come to power, resulting in the changeover happening after four weeks in power, as is the current standard. Dalania, Kaneland, Novak, Shaderia for. AAC Abstain. UNEC Councillor Succession If the councillor's country leaves the UN or is suspended, the councillor must resign and is replaced by the runner up candidate from the last election. If multiple runners-up are tied with votes and do not with to withdraw from the race a coin toss decides the winner. If there were no runners up then the council continues with just 2 members. if there is only a single UNEC member left another election must be called. if a councillor dies while in office they are succeeded by another replacement councillor from their nation (this avoids providing incentives for assassination). This set of rules would replace any existing rules. Unanimously approved. Voting nations included Kaneland, AS, Lupaia, Shaderia and AAC. Protection of the Toastervision Song Contest The Toastervision is the single most important event culturally, politically and economically in the entire universe and it should therefore be protected from interruption and disturbances, in particular violent ones. The UN should declare whichever city is hosting the current Toastervision a protected zone upon confirmation by the Arsinos Broadcasting Union of the host city until after the end of the contest when delegations from all nations have made it home safely. Safe passage of official delegations should also be respected. Eight nations voted, with six AAC, Dalania, DPRSJ, Lupaia, Novak and Shaderia) voting in favour and Stahl abstaining. Kaneland votied against, saying "I don't think this is neccessary. Only someone with no morality and an extreme desire to win would purposefully intimidate candidates and we're all friends here. Right. If you agree Click Here!". Landland, Lexilo and Lupinis did not arrive to vote on time, but the motion would have passed regardless. Majority support required for UN membership This proposal was to change the 50% rule for being accepted into the UN to requiring a majority support from current members to be accepted. The 50% rule was perceived to be biased towards accepting members over rejecting them as a 50-50 split would result in automatic acceptance. Eight out of eleven nations were present, with six (DPRSJ, Lexilo, Lupaia, Novak, Shaderia and the Stahl Emprie) in favour, Kaneland abstaining and AAC voting against. Category:AUN Voting Records